·Єℓ Juєgσ đє ℓα Vιđα·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—No soy de creer en estas cosas pero, hipotéticamente, ¿que fui yo en mis 'últimas diez vidas? –preguntó Courtney haciendo claras comillas en el aire mientras volteaba a ver con una mueca excéntrica a la adivina."::.·..::·¡Dedicado a Loli!·::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... Blah, blah, blah... La canción el la cual se basa es la de Game Of Life de Hatsune Miku ;D**

_**Hello Everbody! **_**Como andan? Yo aquí 'entregando' el primer OneShot que debo x)... Prometo dejarles r&r a los que se lo debo! Ando apurada D:**

****·Aclaración&Advertencia» Ando con sueño así que... Intento fallido de Humor & Romance -.-'... ****

********·Dedicatora» A Loli! Se supone que ésto debía quedar decente... Encima que me tardé... ¿Hace cuanto fue el partido xD? ¡Prometo terminar el otro LxDxC que tenía pensado y subirlo :D!********

********Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!********

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>Єℓ Juєgo ∂є ℓα Vι∂α**·**

·

_Simplemente es sólo un juego..._

·

—No creo en estas cosas –fue lo que salió de la boca de Duncan luego de que aquella mujer hablara.

— ¿No eras el que insistía en entrar aquí para ver si habías sido Jack 'el destripador'? –lo miraba pícara la castaña.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que ir "a arreglarme" el cabello con Lindsay –rodó los ojos—. Además pensé que me dirían como eso… o cualquier cosa menos ¡que fui una princesa en la época medieval y que fui un cura! –reprochó para disimular lo apenado que estaba.

—Al menos tu "novia" no está aquí… ¡ella adoraría que su novio en turno hubiera sido una princesa!

—Calla, ¿sí? –le pidió desviando la vista, molesto. La sonrisa de su amiga se agrandó.

—No soy de creer en estas cosas pero, hipotéticamente, ¿que fui yo en mis 'últimas diez vidas'? –preguntó Courtney haciendo claras comillas en el aire mientras volteaba a ver con una mueca excéntrica a la adivina.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la bola de cristal que tenía adelante suyo, encima de su mesa con mantel de diseño exótico. Hacía las mismas muecas que hizo cuando "vio" el pasado de Duncan.  
>Increíblemente con una mano escribía rápido o garabateaba cosas en el block de hojas que tenía a un costado suyo a pesar de no ver.<p>

—Espero que no se haga tarde… —pensó en voz alta la joven del lugar viendo la hora en su reloj.

— ¿Por qué tienes prisa? Al final, como lo dijo la bruja, ejem… —iba a corregirse pero la mujer seguía concentrada en lo suyo–. Dijo que terminaría con Linds y que nosotros quedaríamos juntos –. Le sonrió arrogante.

—Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años –lo miró desafiante. Courtney iba a agregar algo más pero la adivina se aclaró la voz y eso la distrajo.

—Querida –comenzó la mujer mientras le extendía un par de dados —, debes tirarlos.

— ¿Y ella porque? Yo no lo hice –se quejó Duncan pero ninguna de las dos les prestó atención.

—Compórtate –le ordenó la trigueña mirándolo cuando tomaba los dados.

Con mirada incrédula aún arrojó los dados luego de hacer un leve movimiento de muñeca. Ante los resultados la mujer sonrió y anotó algo que ambos chicos no llegaron a ver.

—Dios está buscando algo de diversión… —murmuró y empezó a en barajar sus cartas de tarot.

—Ésta vieja está loca –le comentó por lo bajo el punk a la chica, la cual sólo le dio una patada disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa.

—Tu primera vida era "la aburrida" –empezó la mujer enseñando la carta de _la templanza_—_. _Eras un chico moreno que prácticamente vivía entre libros ya que _nadie estaba a su nivel_ y puede que tuviera algo de razón. Tenía un gran nivel de inteligencia… —decía la mujer.

—Eras un ratón de biblioteca –rió Duncan intentando lo más posible disimular.

—Calla, princesa medieval –contraatacó ella y la sonrisa y risa del chico desaparecieron al instante.

—Tu segunda vida fue una chica asiática que hacía lo que quería. Nadie tenía control sobre ella y su vida no tenía ningún tipo control… En esa vida simplemente disfrutaste de todo y de todos –dijo seriamente. El de mohicano iba a decir algo pero simplemente calló ante la mirada ónix de Courtney.

— ¿Mi tercer vida fue mejor? –inquirió la chica un poco más interesada que antes.

—No – negó además con la cabeza—. En tu tercer vida fuiste un hombre rubio que terminó ahorcándose por miedos que le surgieron… Pero vivió bien mientras lo hizo –aclaró.

—Como sea… no creo en esto –decía el de los piercings acomodándose relajadamente en su asiento.

—En tu cuarta vida fuiste un músico ciego –siguió la adivina—. Muy buena persona, de hecho.

—Supongo que "fui mejorando"...—. Courtney seguía con su mueca excéntrica.

—Quinta vida. Un feminista y protector de los animales. Otra buena persona.

—Si sigues así terminarás siendo una monja –le comentó el único varón del lugar. Ella en respuesta sólo emitió un gruñido—. Entendido, no digo nada más–. Rodó los ojos, indiferente.

—Sexta vida. Un latino corrupto que vivía de engañar a todo ser posible.

—Con todo respeto –se levantó indignada la protagonista del tema de las vidas y eso—, ¿Cómo le parece que yo podría haber sido aquello? –se quejó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ella adora las reglas –la señaló su amigo mientras suspiraba.

—La vida es un simple juego. Todos cumplimos roles diferentes, querida, y esos siempre variarán–hablaba la mujer tranquilamente. Courtney soltó un suspiro y se sentó. Ya que había pagado –su parte sola, obviamente— se quedaría a oír el resto—. En tu séptima vida fuiste una rubia que estuvo de luto por el resto de su vida… —le enseñaba a ambos jóvenes la carta de _La Muerte _junto a la de_ La Torre._

—Bien, sólo falta que me diga que fui una ladrona o una asesina… —rodó los ojos la castaña con algo de pesadez. Duncan sólo la miró pícaro mientras pensaba algo.

—Octava vida… —Y sobre el mantel la mujer dejó varias cartas dadas vueltas —. Elige tres para ver que fuiste en ella.

Y Courtney más que resignada lo hizo. La adivina volvió a sonreír.

—_El Emperador, El Diablo y La Emperatriz… —_Leyó en el orden que las dio vueltas y luego revisó en su block de notas—. Fuiste una mujer rubia con suerte… Eras la mujer de un millonario –soltó guardando sus cartas.

—Posiblemente ésa vida se repita… Agregando que seré abogada, por supuesto –comentó con orgullo la trigueña.

—Sí, princesa. Lo que digas –bostezaba el punk presente mientras la señora. La mujer sólo seguía su trabajo sin mostrar mucha emoción.

—Novena vida. Fuiste una dibujante gótica. La chica no quiso tener mucho reconocimiento así que no sé mucho de ella.

— ¿Una Courtney sin reconocimiento? –rió Duncan y la susodicha rodó los ojos de nuevo, molesta.

— ¿Décima vida? Es la última y nos vamos –decía impaciente la muchacha a la vez que se levantaba y agarraba al de mohicano verde para que también se fuera.

—La de un profesor pedófilo de un apellido que comienza con M… —contestó la mujer. Antes de que la castaña reaccionara y se escandalizara el de remera de calavera no se resistió y rió roncamente… hasta que luego de disculparse por la inmadurez de él Courtney lo sacó a patadas, casi literalmente.

—Profesor pedófilo… —seguía riendo desde afuera de la sala. La chica suspiraba agobiada mientras miraba a la demás gente que había en aquella feria—. En serio, Court, fuiste _más mala _de lo que fui yo –. Y seguía con las carcajadas.

—Sí, bueno –hubo un repentino cambio de humor en ella. De inmediato lo volteó a ver, algo dudosa—. Se hace tarde, ¿me acompañas a casa?

Y a pesar de que Duncan no tenía ni idea de porque la pregunta puso su mejor –según él— cara de galán y asintió con la cabeza.

—Con algo debo comenzar todo lo malo que supuestamente hice antes, ¿no? –se excusó la castaña pero el punk no le creía nada.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo después…?

—No te aproveches –lo miró de mala forma pero al ver que el de ojos celestes sonreía Courtney alivianó su expresión y correspondió la sonrisa, disimuladamente.

—Esos son los hilos invisibles del destino… —sonreía la adivina viéndolos de lejos. Había salido de su lugar para devolverle la billetera al chico ya que se le había caído al lado de la silla… Al fin y al cabo todos habían ganado… ¿o no?

— ¿Tyler? ¿No eras Duncan? –fue el grito escandaloso que oyeron cuando salían de la feria. Ahora Duncan comprendía la reacción de su _amiga… _En gesto de "agradecimiento" sólo rodeo con su brazo la cintura de ella… Courtney raramente no se quejó y de vez en cuando recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Sí, al final todos habían ganado algo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holass de Nuevo!<strong>_** Lo sé, quedó horrible y no tengo excusa D:... Pero es que los personajes eran los que más le iban a la canción O:  
>Espero que les haya gustado más de lo que me gustó a mí... y Loli, decime que no te gustó así lo borro y sigo con el otro :D!<br>Mil Gracias por leer! Y por si se llegan a tomar la molestia de dejar un pequeño review =^w^=  
>Los Quiero! Besoss!<br>Y con sueño y ganas de seguir jugando al Osu! me voy yendo... Los leo!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
